1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system and method of archiving files stored on multiple object storage devices.
2. Background Art
An object-based file system may distribute a file across multiple object storage devices for performance or redundancy purposes. It may be desirable to back up or archive such a file in a consistent manner, e.g., saving the file as it existed at a specific point in time. One known archiving method achieves consistency by preventing access to the file during archiving operations, thereby stopping any running applications.